Dye sublimation is a process employing heat and pressure to convert solid dyes into gaseous form without entering an intermediate liquid phase. Such a process can infuse colored dye into certain compatible materials, such as polyester or ceramics, to create a permanent printed image on the material.
Two primary types of dye sublimation printing systems exist in the marketplace. In a “direct” sublimation system, the printing system is configured to sublimate an image directly onto a compatible surface. Alternatively, in “transfer” systems, the images to be sublimated are first printed on an intermediate media, such as a coated paper or ribbon, and then transferred to a compatible surface using heat and pressure.
Integrated sublimation printing systems may be adaptable to various retail environments, either in fully-automated embodiments that can be safely operated by consumers with no previous training, or in semi-automated embodiments that can be operated by retail employees for specialized purposes. Several features are desirable in an integrated sublimation printing system designed for a retail environment. Sublimation systems deployed in a retail setting must strike several critical balances to achieve market success. The device must be capable of drawing enough power in order to apply the necessary sublimation temperature and pressure to a product, and must be able to ramp up the electrical current to do so on short notice. Additionally, the system must perform these tasks in a manner that is compatible with the existing electrical wiring configuration of the host retail establishment. Retail consumers are frequently unwilling to wait at a point-of-sale for a long warm-up and calibration cycle followed by a several minute long sublimation transfer process. Consequently, a successful retail sublimation system must be capable of on-demand production and heat generation while eschewing potential burn hazards or uncomfortably heating the ambient air of the rest of the store.
Additionally, a modular apparatus comprising various subsystems would be desirable, because it could be configured to meet particular needs or applications of a user in a cost-effective manner. Furthermore, such an apparatus could be designed to fit a variety of physical footprints, widening potential marketing possibilities.
One attempt at a dye sublimation printer system is described in International Publication No. WO 2005/105470 (the '470 publication) by Farrell, et al. published on Nov. 10, 2005. The '470 publication discloses a direct sublimation system wherein a desired image to be sublimated onto an object is printed directly on a textile fabric. The fabric is then laid onto a target object inside of an isolated chamber, and heat and pressure are introduced into the chamber to sublimate the image onto the object.
Although the systems and methods disclosed in the '470 publication may assist an operator in sublimating images onto a product, the disclosed system is limited. The system of the '470 publication does not easily lend itself to streamlined deployment in a retail environment, such as a countertop, because the system requires a large chamber with attachments to a fluid pressure system and a vacuum system.
Additionally, the direct-printing aspect of the '470 system onto a fabric membrane, such as lycra, would not be readily adaptable to multiple types of products. A membrane that fits one object well may not conform satisfactorily to fit the shape of another oddly-sized or shaped object, leading to lower transfer quality. The '470 system contains significant safety and efficiency limitations that would not make it ideal for a merchant, such as a retail outlet, seeking to add a small-footprint dye sublimation system to provide and market personalized products to consumers.
The disclosed system is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or elsewhere in the prior art.